<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Blind, Or Maybe Stupid? by KingKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713999">Love Is Blind, Or Maybe Stupid?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay'>KingKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Pining Draco Malfoy, Potions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is in love with Harry, it’s obvious, painfully so, but Harry can’t see it. With a late night meeting and a bit of magic Draco is determined to show Harry just what he’s been missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is Blind, Or Maybe Stupid?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt</p><p>Hermione: He’s flirting with you</p><p>Harry: No he’s not…</p><p>Ron: He really is, how are you not seeing this?</p><p>Harry: I’ve yet to hear Draco say, ‘I am romantically interested in you, dating would be swell.’ Until I hear that it is never certain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco swayed over to Harry before casually leaning against the wall and offering a bright smile.</p><p>“Morning handsome, how are you today?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine. How are you?”</p><p>“Better for seeing you,” Draco replied with a wink that made Harry chuckle and roll his eyes.</p><p>“Knock it off,” Harry muttered as he bumped his shoulder against Draco’s lightly.</p><p>“Not until I knock you off your feet. Actually, are you free later for a date at the quidditch pitch?”</p><p>“You just want someone to play with but alright then and if I win you have to do my potions homework,” Harry said as he waved at Draco and walked away.</p><p>The moment he was out of view Draco’s smile dropped and he let out a deep sigh. He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong but none of his flirting had any effect on Harry who continually brushed him off or took it all as a big joke. Draco had even caught Harry telling people that Draco’s comments were just how he was with everyone. Obviously Harry had never closely observed Draco with his friends because he didn’t ask them on dates or compliment their looks, except Pansy but that was different, she was a girl and needed to hear those things.</p><p>Dropping his head back against the wall Draco stared towards the ceiling and tried to come up with something that Harry couldn’t misinterpretation.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                ***</p><p> </p><p>“I saw Draco flirting with you again earlier,” Hermione mentioned as they sat at dinner, her tone holding a teasing edge.</p><p>“He wasn’t flirting with me; he’s just being friendly, probably to make up for how he acted before," Harry argued back. He would love it if Draco would hit on him because all the playful comments and touches were driving him insane.</p><p>“Um, mate. Draco is only that friendly with you. The guy is practically throwing himself at you every chance he gets and you still don’t think he’s flirting?” Ron asked in disbelief.</p><p>“He’s just messing around,” Harry answered with a shrug and turned his attention to his food.</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake Harry. Here I can prove it. Luna, Luna, come here a second,” Hermione called waving over Luna to their table.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Tell Harry that Draco is flirting with him because he can’t see it,” Hermione all but demanded making Harry blush.</p><p>“Maybe it’s the wrackspurts, they can cloud peoples vision and they are drawn to strong emotions like love," Luna suggested as she leaned down and peered closely at Harry.</p><p>“I don’t have wrackspurts and I can see fine. Draco is not flirting with me.”</p><p>“That is true, it’s more accurate to say he is attempting to woo you. It’s very sweet really, like how he has memorized your time table and saves his best smile for when he sees you.”</p><p>“You’re both crazy,” Harry insisted shaking his head at their nonsense.</p><p>“Well, I tried,” Hermione muttered giving Luna a small smile before the other girl skipped away to her own house table.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                         ***</p><p> </p><p>Draco checked his watch, the minutes ticked past followed by the sound of footsteps. A large smile split Draco’s face as Harry appeared, dressed in quidditch leathers and his broom resting on his shoulder. It was a sight that sent Draco’s heart racing and blood rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>“It should be a sin for you to wear leather,” Draco mused aloud.</p><p>Harry paused looking down at himself with a frown of confusion, “Why?”</p><p>“Because you could give someone a heart attack, not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“Does it really look that bad?”</p><p>With a ton of effort Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Harry wasn’t dumb, really he wasn’t, which is why his inability to realise Draco’s feelings and the meaning of his words could be annoyingly frustrating at times.</p><p>“No, you prat. You look fucking amazing,” Draco explained.</p><p>“Oh, well you look good too,” Harry offered with a pat on Draco’s shoulder. Closing his eyes Draco took a deep breath and considered explaining to Harry that he wasn’t looking for complements for himself out of some need for a self esteem boost but trying to win Harry over.</p><p>“Come on then, are we playing or not?” Harry asked pulling Draco out of his head enough to nod and climb onto his own broom. Perhaps Harry was straight, thought Draco dejectedly and that was why his flirting was being ignored because Harry wasn’t interested in guys.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                        ***</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s just really stupid,” Hermione stated confidently.</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean besides getting on my knees and proposing I don’t think I could give him a clearer sign that I like him,” Draco said as they walked through the library replacing the books they had used for their essays.</p><p>“Harry’s well…he’s not used to people really caring about him. I guess he doesn’t think you really mean it because in his mind he’s nothing special.”</p><p>“Nothing special! He’s Harry sodding Potter? He beat the darkest wizard of our age, set up a rebellion in the school, won the triwizard tournament and learned to case a Patronus at the age of 13. Not to mention he can resist imperio. He is the most spectacular person on the planet,” Draco ranted.</p><p>“I know that, and you know that, but Harry doesn’t really see it that way. He had to do all those things and considers himself lucky to have survived them rather than gifted. Thanks to the Dursleys I don’t think Harry believes that he could ever be loved by anyone, not like that and not by you.”</p><p>Draco looked away letting out a small sigh.</p><p>“Because I was a complete wanker to him and you and Ron for years.”</p><p>Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm and when he looked at her she titled her head and gave him a small smile.</p><p>“No, because he thinks you’re out of his league,” she said and then laughed when Draco’s mouth dropped open in shock.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He likes you Draco. He talks about you all the time and did long before your truce. He thinks you are gorgeous, far more than he is. He thinks you’re clever, and brave and funny. He loves your sarcastic comments and they always make him smile.”</p><p>It took a moment for her words to sink in and even then he thought she might be lying. He certainly wasn’t brave or very clever. If he had been then he wouldn’t have made so many mistakes.</p><p>“If that’s true then how do I get him to realise that I like him back?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t have a clue but it needs to be something big,” Hermione suggested with an encouraging pat on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                              ***</p><p> </p><p>Harry checked the note again and looked around the courtyard as the sun began to set covering everything with a rosy glow. Unsure why Draco had asked him to met here and so late he settled onto one of the stone benches to wait. It wasn’t until after the sun had set and the night had gotten colder that Draco arrived lifting Harry’s spirits. He had been sure that Draco had set him up or that he’d messed up the place or time.</p><p>“Finally,” he called out as he climbed to his feet dropping the warming charm he had cast and shivering as the cold seeped into his body.</p><p>“Sorry, it took me longer to get things ready than I expected,” Draco mumbled as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Harry frowned, not only in confusion over what Draco was planning but his behavior. Draco didn’t really get nervous, not around Harry anyway.</p><p>“Ok, so what’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise, but first drink this.”</p><p>Harry looked at the potion vial that Draco had shoved into his hand, it glowed with a faint white light and he instantly sought out Draco’s eyes for an explanation.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Something I made, a new potion,” Draco said proudly as he stood up a bit straighter.</p><p>“And you expect me to drink it. I know you’re top of our potions class but I’m not drinking something you threw together.”</p><p>Draco’s smile faded, changing from a wide grin to an almost sad curl of his lips.</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>Unable to keep looking at the disappointment on Draco’s face Harry studied the potion again. It felt warm in his hands and peering at it Harry swore that it sparkled like glitter.</p><p>“What does it do?”</p><p>“It makes you see things clearer.”</p><p>“So it’s a sight fixing potion for people with glasses, like me?”</p><p>Draco shook his head, “Not quite, it’s more like true sight. It lets you see what’s really there.”</p><p>“So things that are invisible, like Luna’s creatures.”</p><p>Draco chuckled and Harry smiled at his improved mood.</p><p>“Sure, if they are real then this potion will show them.”</p><p>Harry chewed on his lip and brushed his thumb over the glass vial as he debated with himself. He trusted Draco and he knew Draco was cautious and he wouldn’t have given it to Harry unless he was sure it would work. After a minute of them standing in silence in the dark courtyard Harry uncorked the bottle and swallowed it in one gulp.</p><p>Blinking he looked at Draco staring in shock at him before he smiled, his face lighting up. Then Harry realised he really was lighting up, Draco was glowing, the light spreading to cover him from head to toe, almost blindingly bright in the center of his chest.</p><p>“You’re glowing!”</p><p>“I know. I wanted to show you how I felt about you but you never noticed, could never seem to see the effect you have on me,” Draco said as he reached out and as his hand cupped Harry’s cheek the light grew stronger changing from white into a spectrum of colours. There were wisps of yellow around Draco’s smile, a deep red over his heart and the hand resting gently on Harry’s cheek was a blurry pink glow in the corner of his eye.</p><p>“I love you, I’ve been in love with you for I don’t even know how long and I know I don’t deserve you but I want the chance to try to be,” Draco whispered.</p><p>Harry was overwhelmed, the lights so beautiful and bright that it was painful to look at them and he glanced down, only to see his own body as colourful as Draco’s. He should have expected it, he knew his own feelings after all, but it was still a shock.</p><p>“I’ve been so stupid,” Harry gasped as he reached out for Draco, their lights merging and mixing into a kaleidoscopic display of colours.</p><p>“You’re not stupid, but perhaps you were blind to the idea of love.”</p><p>“Not anymore,” Harry whispered just before he pulled Draco close. Their lips meeting caused the light to explode with a burst so bright that Harry could see it through his closed eyes. As they kissed the effects of the potion faded away and when they stopped for breathe Draco was once again his normal self only in Harry’s eyes he still seemed to glow faintly especially when he smiled. That wide smile that lit up his eyes and was saved just for Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>